yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi Shigeru
Takeshi Shigeru (茂 武 Shigeru Takeshi) is an OC owned by wikia user 72Kore. Please don't use this character in any way without permission from them. Kindly refrain from editing this page as well, even if it's just adding categories. Thank you. Summary Takeshi is basically an asshole that have already given up caring about others and others caring for him. Personality Takeshi has a terrible personality, to say at least. Being isolated and temperamental, he tends to insult people both directly and indirectly on multiple occasions, no matter if he knows the other person well or not. He's also exceedingly blunt when it comes to pointing one's faults when people normally find it hard to, which is also one of the many reasons he's commented as rude. He is also described to have a sour "loner-prone" attitude as well, since he prefers to do things by himself and refusing to rely on anyone else, the reason being he doesn't have any genuine friends to rely on. This is because he finds it hard to find trust in someone, as he holds grudges deep and it takes him an incredibly long time to get over things, especially when it comes to someone destroying a trust that was formed. Despite so Takeshi is somehow still capable of understanding other people and showing kindness and compassion to others, but due to his greatly flawed methods, it greatly costed him his reputation and most relationships. Strangely he doesn't seem to have a good opinion of others just like others' opinion on him, referring to most of them as idiotic hypocrites. Furthermore, he's an apathetic individual and hardly ever outwardly expresses how he feels. Even when he does, it's still normally done in an apathetic-seeming manner as well, notably with simple and short phrases, so it's easily misunderstood as sarcasm. Thus, this trait of his makes it seem like he's mature at best and uncaring at the worst. Appearance Kisekae Codes Summer Uniform Winter Uniform Gym School Swimsuit Casual (Warm) Casual (Cold) Formal Sleepwear Casual Swimwear Kimono/Yukata Relationships Family Friends Neutral Relations/Frenemies Negative Relations/Enemies Backstory In-Game Routine Monday 7:05 a.m. - 8:00 a.m. ~ ''' '''8:00 a.m. - 1:00 p.m. ~ 1:00 p.m. - 1:30 p.m. ~ ' '''1:30 p.m. - 3:30 p.m. ~ ' '''3:30 p.m. ~ Tuesday 7:05 a.m. - 8:00 a.m. ~ ''' '''8:00 a.m. - 1:00 p.m. ~ 1:00 p.m. - 1:30 p.m. ~ ' '''1:30 p.m. - 3:30 p.m. ~ ' '''3:30 p.m. ~ Wednesday 7:05 a.m. - 8:00 a.m. ~ ''' '''8:00 a.m. - 1:00 p.m. ~ 1:00 p.m. - 1:30 p.m. ~ ' '''1:30 p.m. - 3:30 p.m. ~ ' '''3:30 p.m. ~ Thursday 7:05 a.m. - 8:00 a.m. ~ ''' '''8:00 a.m. - 1:00 p.m. ~ 1:00 p.m. - 1:30 p.m. ~ ' '''1:30 p.m. - 3:30 p.m. ~ ' '''3:30 p.m. ~ Friday 7:05 a.m. - 8:00 a.m. ~ ''' '''8:00 a.m. - 1:00 p.m. ~ 1:00 p.m. - 1:30 p.m. ~ ' '''1:30 p.m. - 3:30 p.m. ~ ' '''3:30 p.m. ~ Sanity Study Points Reputation Strength Seduction Numbness Enlightenment Task Quotes "...Sure..." ''~ when complimented. ''"Leave me alone." ''~ when complimented too much. ''"Oh well." ''~ when witnessing a murder. ''"I don't care." ''~ when seeing a corpse. ''"Is that....I'll go tell the school nurse, she probably knows something about this." ''~ when seeing a pool of blood. ''"...Seriously." ''~ when getting water poured on him. ''"...People are sure are bored..." ''~ when getting blood poured on him. ''"None of my business anyway." ''~ when seeing someone carry a weapon that isn't scissors or a box cutter. ''"How desperate." ''~ when witnessing someone take a panty shot. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * '''Strength -' * Dexterity -''' * 'Stamina -' Social * 'Charisma -' * 'Manipulation -' * 'Appearance -' Mental * 'Perception -' * 'Intelligence -' * 'Wits -' Abilities Preferred Weapon Skills * 'Animals -' * 'Crafts -' * 'Drive -' * 'Etiquette -' * 'Firearms -' * 'Larceny -' * 'Melee -' * 'Performance -' * 'Stealth -' * 'Survival -' * 'Swimming -' * 'Kawaiiness -' Knowledges * 'Academics -' * 'Computer -' * 'Finance -' * 'Investigation -' * 'Law -' * 'Medicine -' * 'Occult -' * 'Science -' * 'Cooking -' Possessions Possession Possession Description Q&A '''Please tell us your name. When is your birthday? Your blood type? Please tell us your three sizes? Tell us about your family composition. What's your occupation? Your favourite food? Favourite animal? Favourite subject? Dislike subject? Is there a boy you've been thinking about? Do you enjoy school? Are you in any school clubs? What's your motto? Your special skill? Tell us about your treasure? Describe yourself in a single word? Your forte? Your shortcomings? Places in your memories? What is your favourite drink? How good can you swim? Your timing in 50-meter race? Your hobby or obsession? Disliked food? Anything you want most currently? Afraid of heights? Dislike thunder? Rainy or sunny? Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? What do you eat for breakfast? Do you believe in ghosts? Can you play any musical instruments? Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Ever in quarrel with your sisters? Do you have a cellphone? How long is your commute to school? Do you have more friends than most? Your favourite sports? How good can you cook? Favourite colours? Anything you can never forgive? How tall are you? Shoe size? Your dreams? Do you have any marriage desires? Do you dislike hot drinks? Do you like bitter coffee? Bed time? Wake up time? '''. '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Do you have any tips on losing weight? Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. What's the name of your school anthem? What's your favourite flower? What's your favourite saying? What's your favourite four kanji phrase? What comes to mind when you think about spring? And summer? What about fall? And then the winter? If you had a time machine, where would you go? Do you like reading manga or short stories more? What's your allowance? Tell us something a lot of people say about you. What are your hobbies? Tell us your weight. What are you capable of? What do you wear when you go to bed? Has anyone ever asked you out? If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Tell us about your daily routine. What is something you always carry with you? Western food? Japanese food? How do you commute to school? What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Where are you living right now? What kind of place is it? What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Do you like roller coasters? How's your eyesight? What's your favourite holiday? What job do you have in school? What do you do in your freetime? How long do you study every day? Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? What do you do on the weekends? If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? Are the school rules really strict? What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? How many friends do you have? Do you take any detours when you go home? Are you interested in any actors? What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Trivia * Ironically both the first and last name of this character somewhat referenced games, one being "Takeshi's Castle" (風雲！たけし城 Fūun! Takeshi-jō), a Japanese game show while the other being Shigeru Miyamoto, a Japanese video game designer and producer. ** None of the above-mentioned are actually intentional. Gallery Category:OCs Category:Asexual Category:Apathetic Category:1st Years Category:Students Category:72Kore's OCs